


Una noticia que no te esperas

by Kikinu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- A I-pin le gusta Lambo.</p><p>- Esto es terrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una noticia que no te esperas

** Una noticia que no te esperas **

 

— A I-pin le gusta Lambo.

 

Cuando Haru se sienta frente a su escritorio y dice esa frase de forma solemne, Tsuna no puede evitar reírse. Luego de unos segundos en los que su amiga lo mira con el ceño fruncido, el capo comprende que la mujer le habla en serio.

 

— No puede ser. — dice, negando con la cabeza.

 

— Oh, sí. Sí lo es.

 

Tsuna se para y comienza a caminar por su despacho, repentinamente nervioso.

 

— Esto es terrible. — sentencia, sentándose sobre el escritorio, para luego suspirar.

 

— ¿Qué es terrible, Tsunayoshi-kun?

 

Tanto Haru como Tsuna se sobresaltan. El último mira hacia la puerta, por donde acaba de entrar Mukuro con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro. La única mujer en el lugar primero frunce el ceño, mas luego sonríe, divertida.

 

— Creí que habías enviado a Mukuro-san en una misión a Vancouver. — dice la de cabellos castaños. — ¿O es una ilusión?

 

— No, es el verdadero Mukuro. — contesta Tsuna, pero su voz suena como un lamento. El guardián de la niebla ríe, al igual que la mujer.

 

Como si no fuera suficiente con todo el tema de Lambo e I-pin… oh, cierto, Lambo e I-pin.

 

— Haru, ¿estás segura?

 

— ¿De que es el Mukuro real? No lo sé, tú me lo acabas de decir. — contesta la japonesa, encogiéndose de hombros. El Décimo Vongola suspira, cansado.

 

— Eso no, lo de I-pin.

 

Mukuro no dice nada, pero los observa, algo curioso. Tsuna lo ignora, mas se vuelve un poco difícil hacerlo cuando el ilusionista se sienta a su lado y uno de sus brazos envuelve su cintura. La sonrisa de Haru se asentúa, olvidándose por unos segundos del asunto de los menores de la famiglia.

 

— Si, cien por ciento segura. De echo, también puedo asegurarte que Lambo le corresponde.

  
Rokudo no puede evitar reírse de la cara de Tsuna. Si parece que al Vongola le va a dar un ataque...

 

— ¡¿Qué?! Oh, no. Esto es terrible. — se lamenta el capo, negando con la cabeza. Haru frunce el ceño.

 

— ¿Por qué?

 

— ¡Lambo va a arruinarlo, lo sé! — antes de que Haru saque el arma que le dieron por protección y le pegue un tiro en el medio de la frente, Tsuna agrega: — Es decir, tu sabes que lo quiero mucho y que es casi un hermanito para mi, pero…

 

— Pero el mocoso tiende a arruinar las cosas. — finaliza Mukuro, mientras Tsuna asiente. Haru tiene que tragarse el “que adorable que completen la frase del otro”.

 

— Hay que tenerle un poco más de confianza a Lambo-chan. Es un buen muchacho. Tienes que pensar que ya no es el muchacho de quince años irresponsable que un día llegó a la mansión desnudo porque se acostó con una chica que le robó la ropa.

 

— Puede ser, pero tampoco ha madurado del todo. ¡I-pin es de la familia! ¿Sabes lo terrible que será todo si Lambo lo arruina?

 

— A pesar de que la niña es una excelente asesina, — acota Mukuro. — creo que es…

 

— Muy sensible. Pero no solo se va a largar a llorar si Lambo le hace algo…

 

— Va a matarlo. — finaliza el guardián de la niebla, con una sonrisa algo sádica plasmada en su rostro. Esta vez, Haru no puede resistirse.

 

— Tsuna-kun, me pone tan feliz que tú y Mukuro-san hayan llegado al punto de su relación en la que están tan compenetrados que finalizan la frase del otro.

 

Mukuro suelta una de sus risas, mientras Tsuna enrojece violentamente y comienza a balbucear algo, moviendo mucho los brazos. Luego de un par de minutos, el capo se tranquiliza y Haru aprovecha para retomar el tema.

 

— Lambo no va a arruinarlo. Tiene veinte años, Tsuna, tendrías que confiar más en él. Y, aunque no quieras, vas a tener que hacerlo.

 

— ¿Por qué?

 

La sonrisa de Mukuro se asentúa y Haru lo mira, suspicaz.

 

— ¿Usted lo sabe, Mukuro-san?

 

— Oh, si. Me enteré hoy, cuando regresé de Vancouver.

 

Tsuna los mira, entre curioso y preocupado.

 

— ¿Enterarse? ¿De qué?

 

Haru mira significativamente a Mukuro, como cediéndole el honor al hombre.

 

— Tsunayoshi-kun, esa intuición de la que tanto te enorgulleces, debe de estar fallándote últimamente…

 

Hay unos segundos de silencio, en los que Mukuro disfruta de la desesperación y la preocupación de su… jefe. Si, jefe.

 

Finalmente, Haru decide finalizar con el sufrimiento de su amigo.

 

— I-pin está embarazada. De Lambo.

 

El chillido de Tsuna se escucha por toda la mansión Vongola.

 

¿Por qué no podía tener a su cargo una mafia normal?

 

FIN


End file.
